Waves
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Short 10Rose reunion fic. 10, Rose and Mickey.


_Post Doomsday, but he never met Martha. I don't like Martha. Didn't like Doomsday either though._

_T'all belongs to Ruffle Tea and the Beeb. Shame really._

_10Rose reunion fic. Not too bothered by it really, but nevermind._

* * *

It was the day. This day. This day, 2 years ago, was the worst day of Rose Tyler's short existence. Being parted from the Doctor was hard enough, falling into the void, falling from him, with him not being able to catch her like he'd always done before, and promised to do forever, but she'd coped - just. It was what happened a few months later that almost killed her. She got to see him once more, he told her it would be the last time, yet there time had been cut short before he had got to tell her something. Something important. 'I love you'? Rose could only imagine. Could only hope. 

But here she was. Same time, same place, just 2 years later. Every year she came here, and every year she waited and hoped, hoped he could come again. Deep down she knew it couldn't happen, but she still went. The slightest possibility of him being there, being enough to keep her going. Enough to keep her alive.

It was freezing on the beach. The wind was blowing through her hair, and was making her shiver uncontrollably. But she had to stay. Nearer the cliff Mickey sat inside Pete's jeep they'd borrowed, and watched on with a forlorn look on his face. He wondered why she put herself through such torment every year, knowing full well he wouldn't turn up. He never did, and never would.

Rose sat down and hugged her knees, burying her face in between them. Her hair continued to blow, and her sobs drowned out the sound of the sea and wind to her ears. A strong gust of wind blew towards her, sending her hair flying around her head.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Rose realised she was getting wet. The sand beneath her was full of water, and her backside was getting wet. She stood up, and brushed the sand from the seat of her trousers looking down. A pair of red converse appeared in her vision. They merged into a blue pinstripe suit. Her eyes rose slowly, taking in every detail of the blue suited person, in front of her. Hands were thrust into the trouser pockets, making the bottom of his jacket ruffled and displaced. A light blue shirt, the top buttons undone underneath, the collar around a thin, pale neck that blended into a strong jaw, a half smile across his smooth lips. Strong cheek bones, covered with freckles, with kind, loving, chocolate eyes above them. Thick, dark hair, ruffling in the wind. It was him.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and his hand raised to it, and thumbed it away. He was touching her.

"D-D-Doctor?" Rose stuttered.

"It's me Rose. I'm here."

"How?"

"I broke the rules of Time and Space, just to be here. That day Rose, that day I never got to say what I needed too. I," he paused, taking a deep breath, "I love you Rose."

Rose broke down in uncontrollable tears. He pulled her into his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair, taking in her smell, still not quite believing he was with her once more.

Mickey came towards them, staggering slowly, not quite believing the TARDIS was there, not quite believing he was holding her. Not quite believing it was him.

Rose pulled herself from the Doctor's embrace. "I love you so much." And she leant up and kissed him.

He kissed her back, nothing with the amount of passion he desired to give, as out of the corner of his eye, as he leant in, he saw Mickey. Mickey the idiot, ruining their moment.

"Doctor?"

"Mickey, hello!" he said in a slightly fake cheery voice, and turned back to Rose.

"I have to go. The hole in the void is unstable, I just couldn't face never letting you know I love you. Come with me? "

"But.. Mum.. Dad.. the baby.." Rose said slowly, the Doctor's head hanging, "Oh.. what am I saying. Yes! Yes, I'll come with you!"

The Doctor looked up at her. A grin plastered across his face. "Really?"

She hugged him tight, tighter than she'd ever done before. "Yes really!"

It was a dream come true for the both of them. Together once again, in each others arms for an eternity.

---

And there was Mickey. Left once again to deal with telling Jackie, Rose had gone off with the Doctor. He'd given her up, and lost her to him so many times before, only this time would be forever – again. The last time had been hard enough, but now he had to explain to Jackie, Pete and little Jack that Rose was gone. He was tired of it all. Tired of being Mickey the idiot, the one everyone relies on for that sort of thing. He'd stayed on the parallel world for a reason, and now his little life he had set up had been ruined, and now 2 years later, with things getting back on track, the Doctor arrives and messes it up again. Resentment for the Doctor built up inside him. He hated the Doctor for doing this to him. Every time they saw each other, the Doctor always ended up on top, and Mickey had to rebuild himself and his life from scratch. Not again. Mickey wanted revenge on the Doctor, wanted his life to shatter into hundreds of pieces and him have to put them back together. _'But'_ Mickey thought, _'that happened when he lost Rose. That happened when Rose got stuck here. Her life was shattered, and his would be too. I can't do that to Rose again. I l-' _but he couldn't even bring himself to think those words. He wasn't sure if he did anymore, he wanted too, but he'd felt himself slip away from her since they'd met the Doctor, felt his love for her slip away as she did.

He sat in Pete's jeep for ages, watching the waves crash on to the sand, destroying the ripples and patterns it had made before. He felt as though him and Rose were those ripples and patterns, and the Doctor had come and washed them away, taking half of them with him. Taking her. In his mind, there was only one good thing that came from this. _'At least she'll be happy.'_


End file.
